


Imagine You & Her

by midnightwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But there's nothing graphic in the fic, Could Be Canon, Crack, Danvers' sisters, F/F, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, but not incest, they watch porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: It's movie night: Alex brought the wine, Kara brought the porn.  Alex is not amused.This is a silly fic about how far Kara would go to help her sister feel loved and secure about her sexuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You had me at hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570992) by [noneoftherestofitmatters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters). 



> I've been sick for these last few days and been sort of helping my friend noneoftherestofitmatters to write her Sanvers fic, "You Had Me At Hello". After reading chapter three, the idea of this fic came to me and she suggested that I should write it. So here it is...
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate if you point mistakes and typos. Hope you enjoy!

It was movie night, always a great event in the Danvers' routine, something both girls did since they were introduced to each other when Kara came to live with Alex's parents. At first, it was about teaching Kara more about Earth and its customs, nowadays it was about sister-bonding and spending some quality time together outside of work. Nonetheless, it was hard to not talk about work since it was such a major part in both women' lives, ever invading her private lives.

Alex brought ice cream, chocolate, and wine because, after everything that had happened last week to her, she thinks she really deserves a treat. She found out she was a lesbian, came out to her sister and was rejected by the woman she was in love with. The alien issues, however, she wasn't even counting since they were all standard by now.

"Hey, sis." The agent greeted Kara as the alien opened the door for her.

If she wasn't so tired of everything that had occurred lately, she would have seen the excited glimmer in Kara's eyes. Never a good sign for Alex. Once it had led to Kara flying her to a beach in Caribe, great in theory, not so much in the execution. Kara got lost and took them to a minor island next to Caribe, one where drinkable water didn't exist and there were snakes and spiders and Alex had heat stroke after only one hour on the beach.

Honestly, Kara usually had good intentions but she's so bad at handling things like a human sometimes that Alex had never been able to forget that her sister was, in fact, not from this planet.

"Brought us chocolate and strawberry ice cream and red wine because we sure as hell deserve it." Alex put the goods on the table, then went to the kitchen and retrieved two glasses and two spoons.

"I picked the movies!" Kara exclaimed happily. Really, Alex should've seen it coming.

They sat on the sofa and Kara connected her computer into the TV, where the movies she had selected were already waiting to be watched. Usually, there would be popcorn, too, but the blonde decided against it; she thought it would not be helpful if her sister wanted to take notes and her hands were greasy.

She pressed play and it took Alex three minutes to figure it out. She would blame the pain of being dumped and the half glass of wine she took for taking her so long.

"Kara, is this- Is this a porn movie?" She was horrified, to say the least.

"Yes!" The agent could hear the mirth in her sister's voice and, really, that was not the sound one expected to hear when her sister was talking about porn.

"Ohmygodit'salesbianporn!" She shouted all the words without taking a breath and hid her face behind a pillow. "Shut it down, Kara! Shut it down!"

"But it's for you!"

"Me?!" A baffled look on Alex's face didn't stop Kara from talking... Nor made her stop the movie.

"Yes! You're new to this world, right? You said yourself that Maggie called you a baby. Then what babies do? They learn new things and they grow up and then they can start dating beautiful detectives. See? It's a great plan!"

Alex was torn between feeling her love for her sister grow immensely and the want to punch her smile. It was a safer choice to all the involved that she chose the former, what was the fun in punching Supergirl anyway?

"But porn?"

"Shhh. You should be taking notes. You love taking notes."

Kara turned her attention back to the movie, acting as if everything was resolved and explained. It was such a Kara thing to do, to believe so eagerly that things would be solved so easily that Alex didn't find in her the will to be mad at her sister. However, she never felt so awkward in her life and trust her in that, because going through those teenage years having an alien sister who didn't understand proper human behavior was awkward. But this moment right now? Most. Awkward. Ever.

She exhaled deeply and decided against leaving. Kara was doing this to help her and Alex couldn't be more happy about it. She had heard all sorts of horrible coming out stories before, and now that she was thinking about it, maybe all those stories she heard were part of the reason why she always hid that part of herself so well. Maybe she had always been unconsciously afraid of what her mother and sister would think of her, of how the world would judge her.

However, here was her little sister willingly watching lesbian porn with her. Really, now she felt a bit silly to ever think that her sister would have any negative reaction regarding the subject.

"What is she doing with that toy?" Kara asked a few minutes later, during a very graphic scene.

"I'm more concerned about her tongue." Was wide-eyed-Alex answer.

"She's stimul-"

"I know what she's doing, Kara. I can see it. I can see everything!"

In the back of her mind, Alex thought she might enjoy watching this if wasn't for the fact that her little sister was right next to her. She swallowed the rest of the wine in her glass with a gulp.

"Yeah, that's why I chose these ones. The internet said those were the best ones for new lesbians, very instructive and all. Less porn-y and more educative."

The brunette resisted the urge to hide her face behind a pillow again. This was even worst then when her mother gave her and Kara "the talk". Seriously, how was this even her life?

For a few moments, when she forgot that her sister was sitting next to her, she let herself enjoy the view. Like everything Alex Danvers did, she would ever aim for perfection, anything less would be undesirable and, quite frankly, a waste of her time and intelligence. If she was going to do this at some point - and she sincerely hoped that watching porn with Kara was not the only action she was going to get in her life - she needed to be good at this. No, not good. She would excel at this just like she did in everything else in her life.

She wasn't writing things down on a paper, obviously, she shouldn't encourage Kara's shenanigans, but she was taking mental notes, observing the techniques being used and which of those made the women feel more pleasure. She was certain that some of it were staged, after all, it was a movie, although she doubted that all of it was just fake since only by watching it she could feel her body responding to it. If she had any doubts about being a lesbian before, now they were all gone, thank you very much Kara.

When the second movie was over and porn movies seemed to be shorter than your average blockbuster, Alex decided that it was enough.

"Ok, Kara. I think we had enough porn for the day and, gosh!, I do not believe I just said that to my little sister."

"Well, it was nice, wasn't? I told you I'd help you."

"Yeah. About that... Could you not help me like this again? Like, never ever again. I know you have good intentions and I appreciate them." She hurried to say when she saw the happiness leaving her sister's expression. "It's just kind of personal. I didn't even watch porn with you when we were young and you didn't know how things worked around here because it would be weird. It is still weird. I love you, Kara and you're the best sister that I could ever hope for, but please never make me watch porn with you again." She begged in her most pleading tone.

"Ok. I guess it was a bit too much." Kara bit her lips and silently apologized.

"It's ok. Just promise me we'll never do it again."

"Promise!"

"I'm going home now."

"Rehearse what you learned today?" A mischievous smile showed in Kara's face.

"Kara!"

"I made you a copy of the movies in case you didn't want to watch them with me."

"Now you're telling me this?" Kara shrugged.

"Here's the pen drive. The ones we just watched are there, too. People said that the fifth one is quite good, it had really great reviews on the comment section, and you know how people are usually mean in the comment section."

"Kara, shut up," Alex commanded while fighting a smile. She took the pen drive from Kara's hand and kissed her temple. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sis."

After she arrived at her house, Alex put the pen drive in her computer and decided to take some more notes, after all, she had a lot to learn if she wanted to get the girl, or any girl, actually. She had to catch up to almost thirty years of not knowing who she really was and what she really liked.

It was a long night of research for the older Danvers sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Would love to know what you thought about this silly fic! =D


End file.
